The Littlest Shepherd
by SKBeliever
Summary: [Pure Fluff] Derek's son has a lot of mischievous tricks up his sleeves... R&R! MerDer, btw.
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Shepherd**

--- --- ---

**A/N: Can't believe I'm writing a MerDer. ha-ha. -hits herself in the head- _And _I should be studying right now for my major exams... -hits herself in the head once again- Now that I'm done bashing myself... Hope you enjoy this short fluff! My intention is just to make you smile and make you go 'awww...'**

**Summary: Pure Fluff The littlest Shepherd's got a lot of mischievous tricks up his sleeves... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. **

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Mischief # 1 - The Fatty Song**

"You're a fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty. You're a fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty," the little boy in a blue sweater, khakhi pants, and red sneakers wiggled his small butt as he playfully pointed at and chanted towards the fat lady who was looking at him in disbelief. His bright blue eyes twinkled in delight and a hint of laughter was evident in his cute, squeeky voice. "You're a fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty..."

Derek Shepherd emerged from room 1114 and headed to the nurses station to drop of the patient's chart. His eyes went wide in horror as he saw his son wiggling his butt and chanting the fatty song at one of the patient's family member. "Oh god."

He immediately dropped the chart on the counter and headed towards his son and swooped him in his arms. He smiled apologetically at the lady. "I'm sorry, I terribly am."

"You're a fatty, fatty, fatty..." the little boy continued to chant, only stopping as Derek's hand covered his little mouth. Derek smiled at the lady once again. The lady shook her head in disgust and disbelief and headed off. Derek sighed in relief as he watched the lady walk away without saying anything. He shook his head in disappointment as he propped his son on the counter.

"Braeden!" Derek spoke his son's name out sternly as he looked at him in the eye. Blue eyes met blue eyes, the other one twinkling the other one blazing.

"Dada!" Braeden giggled, not sensing his father's anger.

"Where did you learn that song?" Derek asked him.

"Scwubs! Scwubs! Scwubs! Scwubs!" Braeden chanted, pumping his small hands up in the air.

Derek held on to his small hands and brought them down. "What did Dada tell you when we're here in the hospital?"

"No talk to stwangers!"

"And that lady? What was she?"

"Stwanger!" Braeden grinned proudly at getting the answer right.

"And why were you talking with her?"

"Fatty, fatty, fatty!"

"Braeden!" Derek called his attention once again. "Did you follow Dada's rule by talking with that lady?"

"Noooo, Dada," Braeden shook his head furiously.

"And what are you going to say to Dada?"

"Sorreeee, Dadaaaaaaa," Braeden placed his small hands on Derek's cheeks and placed numerous kisses on his face.

"Okay," Derek tried to hide his smile but failed nonetheless. "You're forgiven, buddy."

Braeden grinned widely and wrapped his hands around Derek's neck. Derek sighed deeply and gently untangled his son's hands from him and he placed him down on the floor. "C'mon, buddy, let's go find Mommy."

Braeden's eyes went wide in happiness in hearing his Mommy's name. He eagerly followed Derek down the hall, walking as fast as his short legs could take him.

Derek opened the door to the on-call room and found exactly who he was looking for. She was on one of the beds, lightly chatting with the rest of the residents, namely Izzie, George, and Christina. He opened the door widely and stepped inside.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Derek called out.

"Hey," Meredith looked at him with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"How many times have I told you not to let Braeden watch Scrubs?"

"What? You never told me that before!"

"Well, I should have," Derek told her.

"It's just a harmless TV show, you know," Christina rolled her eyes.

"Could you be any guiltier?" George shook his head as he looked at Christina. All eyes were already on her.

"I only made him watch one episode!" Christina told Meredith and Derek. "One!"

"Well that one episode taught him a really bad habit," Derek told her, disappointment evident in his tone.

"What did he do?" Christina asked.

"Wait, where is he, anyway?" Meredith asked her husband.

Derek turned around and was expecting to see his son standing behind him but to his shock, he wasn't. He immediately walked out the door and looked around for his son. It didn't take him two steps from the door to find his son who was at least a three feet away from the door doing what he was doing earlier, this time with a different lady. "Oh god."

"What is it?" Meredith got out of the bed and stood behind Derek to take a look at her son.

"_That _is what he picked up from Scrubs," Derek pointed at their son. All the other residents also got out of their spots and they all peeped outside to see what Braeden was doing. He was chanting and wiggling his little butt and all the residents, along with Meredith, giggled.

"Oh my god, that's so adorable!" Izzie gushed.

"That is _not_ adorable, Dr. Stevens!" Derek sternly said as he walked towards his son and once again swooped him in his arms, apologized to the lady, covered his son's mouth, and walked over to Meredith and her friends. Derek uncovered his son's mouth who was clearly enjoying his self and his little act.

"Mommy!!!" Braeden reached out his hands and Derek passed him to Meredith. Meredith smiled at his son and placed a kiss on his light blond hair.

"Hiya, baby," Meredith greeted.

"You need to do something about that, Mer," Derek told her. He passed Christina a cold glare. "And Dr. Yang? No more making my son watch Scrubs. He's barely three and he's already picking up bad habits!"

Christina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You need to be thankful he didn't pick up the other thing the little boy was chanting on the episode..."

"And what exactly is that _other_ thing?" Derek raised his eyebrow at his wife's friend.

"Oh," Christina shook her head slowly. "You wouldn't want to know, Dr. Shepherd, you wouldn't want to know."

"My Mommy had an abwortion! My Mommy had an abwortion!" Braeden suddenly started to chant out loud.

"Oh god!" Meredith's eyes went wide in horror and she immediately placed a hand on her son's mouth. She looked at Derek in horror.

"_That _was the other thing the little boy was chanting... Braeden here's got a good memory."

"DOCTOR YANG!!!" Derek called out loudly.

"I think you need to run now, Christina," George told Christina, gently pushing her.

"I think I do," Christina agreed and without any other thought, ran down the hall.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**I really did get the 'Fatty song' from Scrubs. Adorable little kid... ha-ha. And I got the name 'Braeden' from the kid actor who played the autistic kid on House MD.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**--- --- ---**

**A/N: I am at least a tad bit relieved that I'm not exactly going against my Mer/Mark addiction though this is a MerDer fic... Cos' through this fic, I can irritate and probably make Derek have a heart attack with the antics of his son. Ha-ha-ha.!. And there's nothing better than an annoyed Derek Shepherd. Cos' that's what he does best anyway... Be annoyed and think about his self... That egocentric McBastard... No offense. --right about now I expect you Derek fans to say -none taken--Ummm... Anyone...?**

**Enjoy!**

**And CONGRATULATIONS to the cast and crew of Grey's Anatomy for winning BEST TV DRAMA! yay! Partyyyy!!**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- ---**

**Mischief # 2 - Monsters Under the Bed**

"Braeden! Bedtime!" Derek walked inside his son's room, searching for him. He knew his son's current distate in going to sleep. He raised his eyebrow as he saw his son's small feet poking from beneath his bed. He decided to play along to his son's game and wondered out loud. "I wonder where Braeden is!"

He heard him giggle and Derek walked over to the other side of the bed. He threw away the covers and took a look beneath the bed. "Ah! There you are!"

Braeden wiggled his self from beneath the bed and quickly ran out the room.

"We've got a runner here!" Derek called out loud as he walked after his son. "Mer! Incoming!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Meredith walked out of their bedroom. She picked him up and he protested loudly.

"No! No!"

"He's all yours," Derek told her as they passed by each other on the hallway.

"Bedtime, baby," Meredith told him. Meredith walked inside his room and laid him on the bed. She successfully placed him under the covers and tucked him in. "You want Dada to read you a story?"

"Nu-uh," Braeden shook his head. "You Mommy?"

"Okay, baby," Meredith nodded, took a book from his nightstand and sat down beside him. She stopped reading halfway through the book when she noticed him fast asleep already. She carefully untangled his small hand wrapped around her and she placed a kiss on his forehead before going out of his room and into hers. She found Derek reading something in bed.

"All tucked in?" he asked her as she slid between the sheets. He closed the book he was reading and placed it on the nightstand and he moved closer to her. He started to kiss her neck, both knowing where his little act was about to lead to, they both discarded their shirts and Derek was in the middle of helping her out of her pajamas when a knock along with a shout came from the door. Derek groaned loudly for a second and then continued what he was doing. "Ignore him, Mer. He'd go back to sleep if we don't open the door."

"You want him to sleep on our doorway?" she asked in between kisses. Derek rolled his eyes and knew he wasn't going to get any tonight all thanks to his son. He got off of Meredith and walked towards the door and opened it widely.

"Monstwers!!!" Braeden screamed as he jumped up and down and pointed towards his bedroom. "Monstwers!!!"

"Monsters?" Derek sighed as he looked at Meredith with tired eyes. Derek scratched his head.

"Bed! Bed! Under!" Braeden continued on screaming. "Go! Dada!"

Derek raised his eyebrow at Meredith and she shrugged and motioned for him to go and check it out. Derek pouted for a second and walked out of the room. Braeden ran over to the bed and Meredith helped him climb up. He immediately got under the covers and wedged his self beside Meredith. Derek got back into the room after a few minutes.

"I found the monster," he announced and held up the Monsters Inc. toy they got him the last time they went to the toy store. "He placed it under the bed."

"Monstwer!!!" Braeden giggled furiously, laughing at his own joke.

"You can go back there now, buddy," Derek said. "No more monster."

"No," Braeden shook his head and buried his self deeper into the sheets. "Me sleep here!"

"I'm being out-smartened by a toddler," Derek shook his head slowly in utter disbelief. "Seattle Grace's Chief of Surgery is being out-smartened by a three year old."

Meredith laughed at his husband. "Barely three, sweetie, barely three."

"This is just tonight, okay, buddy? Tomorrow you'll sleep back in your room, okay?" Derek laid down on the bed and sighed deeply.

"Okay, Dada," Braeden replied.

"Go to sleep," Derek told him as he closed his eyes.

It was a few minutes later that Meredith's soft snores started to fill the room. Derek's eyes went wide open and he looked beside him to see Braeden also open his eyes.

"Pinch Mommy's nose, Braeden," Derek whispered to his son and he held back his laughter as he watched his son sit up and pinch his wife's nose.

"Wh-" Meredith woke up startled.

"Mommy," Braeden looked at her with his big blue eyes in the darkness. "You snowin' again."

"Snoring, buddy, snoring," Derek coached.

"If you boys can't stand my _'snowin''_, then you should go to the other room and sleep there," Meredith closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Tell her you can't stand it, buddy," Derek coached his son once again.

"I can't, Mommy!"

"Then you'd better go back to your room, Braeden," Meredith told her son. "Derek? Could you please bring Braeden here back to his room."

"No, Mommy, no! Dada tell me to say you snowin'!" Braeden spoke quickly. "Dada sleep in other woom!"

"Yes, Dada," Meredith glared at Derek momentarilly. "If _you _can't stand my _'snowin''_ then _you_ should go sleep in the guest room."

"Mer!" Derek complained.

"Go, Dada, go!" Braeden pushed Derek out of the bed.

"Hey!" Derek protested as he looked at his son. Derek got out of the bed and knew he wasn't about to win this argument since it was two against one. He looked down at his son who was giggling in his place and who was sticking his tongue out at him. Derek stuck his tongue out at him too. "Mama's boy!"

"I'm about to start _'snowin''_ again, Derek, you'd better go now," Meredith told him. "And prop your pillow on the side of the bed so Braeden won't fall off."

Derek did just that and muttered under his breathe as he walked out the room. "That little devil..."

"If your son's a little devil, what would that make you, Derek?" Meredith almost laughed out loud at what Derek said.

"I'd be a good devil, Mer, a good and _just_ devil!" Derek called out from outside the room.

"Mommy, what's a devil?" Braeden scooted closer to Meredith.

"It's someone very bad, baby, and someone who is not you. Cos' you're Mommy's little angel," Meredith wrapped her arm around her son and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"I'm an angel! I'm an angel! I'm an angel!" Braeden chanted out loud before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Like a little angel.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Poor Derek...**

**Thanks for those who reviewed the last time:D**

**

* * *

**

**_Mischief # 3 - Braeden's Dolly_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**--- --- --- **

**A/N: So my major exams week just ended... Which is bad cos' I wouldn't be 'inspired' to write fics... Oh well... till' my next major exams then... ha-ha. But of course, I'd still update as much as I could. **

**Thanks to those who found the cuteness of this fic and of course, the happiness and the none-angst of this one. I'm happy to make you guys go 'awww' and smile. ::: Zappy92 asked how Braeden's name is pronounced. It's like Jaden with a _Br_ instead of a _J_. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 3 - Braeden's Dolly**

Derek grabbed his laptop bag before getting out of his small BMW car, he barely had the chance to use the car because they always needed the car seat for Braeden which was in their SUV. Today was Meredith's day-off so she used the SUV to take Braeden to the mall for some Mom and son alone time. Derek pressed the small remote and waited for the car alarm to activate before he was satisfied to go inside. He placed his coat on the rack and he placed his laptop bag on top of the round table in the hallway.

"Mer! Are you home?" Derek called out as he walked up the stairs.

"In here!" Meredith replied from inside the bathroom. Derek entered the room and found her giving their son a bath.

"Dada!" Braeden splashed around in the tub excitedly.

"Baby, stay still!" Meredith wiped her face where all the water from the tub found its way to.

"Messy day?" Derek placed a kiss on top of her head and affectionately patted Braeden's wet head.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "He had a fight with the ice cream cone."

"Who won?" Derek smiled amusedly as he watched his son play with the toy boat he bought for him a few weeks ago.

"Ice cream."

"I'd better leave you two alone," Derek left the room to change.

"Remember what Mommy told you a while ago, Braeden?" Meredith asked his son as soon as she knew Derek was out of earshot.

"Uh-huh," Braeden nodded and recited what Meredith told him a while ago. "No dollies when Dada's around!"

"Good," Meredith nodded satisfactorilly. "Cos' Dada's gonna be mad at Mommy if he finds out she gave in to your quivering lip and bought you a doll."

Braeden giggled loudly and splashed some water around.

"I think you're done," Meredith announced and picked him up and wrapped his towel around him.

* * *

"Did you get his stuff?" Derek asked Meredith before they headed out. It was barely 5 AM and he was carrying Braeden who was still in his pajamas and a thick hooded-jacket. Braeden was fast asleep, his steady breathing matched by Derek's.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, pointing to the bag in her hands.

"What's in there?" Derek noticed the bulkiness of the bag as he placed Braeden on his car seat. "It looks bigger than usual."

"His change of clothes," Meredith told him as she placed the bag on the seat and double checked Braeden's car seat. She closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. As soon as Meredith buckled up, Derek started the engine and they drove off. They reached Seattle Grace half an hour later. Meredith immediately took Braeden to the on-call room and placed him on one of the beds, propping a pillow on the side to prevent him from falling. She'll change his clothes as soon as she gets changed herself and later, once rounds starts, Derek will check on him and take him to the day care as soon at it opens. That was their usual arrangement.

At noon, Derek would pick him up from the daycare and take him to lunch and that was he was about to do just now. He entered the daycare and he signed Braeden out. He scanned the room for his son's light blond hair and found him on one of the corners by himself. Derek walked over to him and peered over to see what was keeping his son busy. His eyes went wide in horror as he sees the _**doll** _his son was holding and apparently, feeding with a small baby bottle.

"Braeden!" Derek called out, startling the little boy.

Braeden turned around and his small eyes went wide in shock and guilt. "Uh-oh. No dollies when Dada's around."

"No dollies at ALL!" Derek told him as he picked him up and pried the doll away from him.

"No! Dolly! Dolly!" Braeden reached down to the doll which Derek held on his other hand.

"We are going to have a little man to man talk over lunch, young man," Derek clenched his teeth as he walked out of the daycare. "But first... I need to have a little talk with your Mommy."

"Dolly! Dolly!" Braeden kept on trying to reach out for the doll.

Derek found Meredith with her interns near the nurses counter and he cleared his throat for her to recognize his presence. "Dr. Shepherd, a word with you please?"

"Mommy!!!" Braeden reached out towards Meredith.

Meredith quickly gave out her orders and as soon as her interns were out of sight, she reached out and took Braeden from Derek. She looked at Derek and waited for him to speak. He raised the doll right in front of her and she knew she was in big trouble.

"Care to explain?" Derek raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's just a doll, Der," she told him.

"Just a doll? _Just a doll!?_" Derek could feel his pressure rising. "It's a doll, Mer! A doll! What is our _son_ doing with a doll!?"

"There's nothing wrong with playing with a doll, Derek. Studies show that..."

"I don't care what studies show or say, Mer! My _son_ is not playing with dolls!"

"You are such a close-minded person, Derek Shepherd," Meredith shook her head as she looked at her husband. She handed him Braeden despite the boy's protests and took the doll from Derek. "Here, take your son to lunch."

She walked away with the doll in hand.

"Get rid of that thing, Mer!" Derek called out after her. "Burn it if you will!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Meredith placed a kiss on his cheek. Her eyes traveled down to the shopping bags he was carrying. "What's that?"

"Just some stuff for Braeden," Derek simply said. "Where is he?"

"Living room," Meredith told him as she headed for the kitchen.

Derek walked into the living room and found his son in front of the television.

"Braeden, you're too close to the set, buddy," Derek told his son as he sat down on the carpet. "And c'mere, Dada's got something for you."

Braeden immediately turned his attention from the television to Derek and crawled over to him. Derek stopped himself from loosing his cool once he saw what his son was once again dragging around.

"I thought Mommy threw away the dolly?" Derek asked him.

Braeden shook his head and showed the doll to Derek. "Nooooo."

"Can Dada borrow the dolly?"

"No," Braeden shook his head and hid the doll behind him. Derek knew he had to bargain with his son so he brought out what he bought from the toy store earlier. A big blue monster truck, a kiddie baseball set, and a big superman action figure. He knew it was already working when Braeden crawled closer and began to look at the toys Derek brought out. Derek opened all of them and handed it to him. Once Braeden's attention was on the other toys, Derek grabbed the doll and threw it behind the couch, planning on taking it out to the trash bin later.

"Boys! Dinner!" Meredith appeared in the doorway and she shook her head in amusement. She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Derek with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Derek innocently asked her.

"Bribing your son to let go of the D-O-L-L?"

"He's already forgotten all about it, see?" Derek watched as his son played with the big truck.

"I somehow doubt that," Meredith told him. "He's attached to the thing."

"With you to thank, by the way."

"What! You know how hard it is to say no to him when he's making that quivering lip thing he does," she shrugged. "I bet you would have bought it for him if you were the one with him."

"I somehow doubt that."

"C'mon, baby, dinner," Meredith called out to her son. Braeden dropped the toy truck and stood up. He looked around and wonder adorned his face. "What is it, Brae?"

"Dolly?" Braeden looked at Meredith.

"Ask your Dada," Meredith laughed.

"Dada?" Braeden looked at Derek.

"He's doing that quivering lip thing, Mer," Derek spoke to Meredith but his eyes were fixed on his son's face.

"And in a few seconds... You're about to give him back his dolly..."

"Dada?" Braeden asked Derek again, in the verge of tears.

"Arrgh," Derek mumbled and grumbled as he stood up and reached behind the couch. His hands went around the _dolly's _neck and strangled it a bit before facing his son and handing it to him. Braeden took it with a big smile on his face and gave it a brief hug before turning around and skipping towards Meredith. Meredith gave Derek a knowing smile. "I hate that you're always right, Mer. But I hate you for buying that doll for our son more."

"You don't hate me, Der," Meredith smiled at him as she turned around and led Braeden to the kitchen

"That's right!" Derek called out. "I don't hate you! That doesn't mean I'm not angry with you!" Derek looked down at the toys he bought for his son and gave out a disappointed sigh. He needed to think of a way to get rid of that doll...

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Braeden's goal in life? Give his father a heart attack. HA-HA-HA.**

**What'd you guys think:D **

**And I want to know what you guys think of boys playing with dolls. Cos' I think it's just hilarious when fathers react in a bad way... It's just a doll, anyway... Right? **

* * *

**_Mischief # 4 - Big Fish_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 4 - Big Fish**

Meredith opened the door to his son's room and turned on the lights. A smile crept to her face as she saw Braeden fast asleep, his small pajama-covered butt up in the air. She walked over to the side of his bed and pulled the covers of him. She then placed a kiss on the back of his head and pulled him up. He mumbled something incoherently and he opened one of his eyes in a sleepy gesture.

"Mommy," he murmured, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, sweetie," Meredith greeted him. She sat him down on the bed and she kneeled down so that they were face to face. "Do you know what today is?"

"Nu-uh," he shook his head.

"It's your birthday, silly! Happy birthday, baby!"

"Hey! It's the birthday boy!" Derek walked inside the room. He walked over to the bed and carried Braeden and threw him up in the air. He giggled furiously as Derek caught him and brought him down on the bed. "How old are you now, buddy?"

Braeden brought up his right hand and displayed four fingers. Derek and Meredith laughed and Meredith folded one of his fingers down. "You're just three, baby."

"Thwee!!!" Braeden proudly held up his three fingers. "Thwee!"

"Guess where Dada's taking you today?" Derek asked him. Braeden looked at him and waited for him to answer his own question. "Fishing!"

Braeden grimaced and made an icky face. "Fishie!? Yak!"

"Told you he wouldn't like it," Meredith smiled knowingly at her husband.

"He'll grow to like it," Derek told her. He walked over to his son's closet and pulled out the clothes that Meredith prepared last night for him. "Here," he handed them to Meredith. "You change him. I'll go get breakfast ready." Meredith took the clothes and asked Braeden to sit up straight. "Birthday boy, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Musli!" Braeden replied excitedly.

"Muesli, baby," Meredith corrected him as she helped him out of his shirt. "You're becoming too much like Dada, baby," she told her son.

"That's cos' us boys have to stick together, right, buddy?" Derek slightly smiled as he asked his son. Braeden looked at him and then at Meredith.

"No," he shook his head and hugged Meredith. "Mommy!"

"Mama's boy," Derek shook his head slowly but smiled nonetheless as he walked out of the room to make breakfast.

* * *

"Did you pack the D-O-L-L?" Derek asked, as he watched Meredith buckle in Braeden. Meredith turned her head and looked at him knowingly. "What!"

"Just make sure he's not looking when you throw it in the river, okay?" Meredith placed a kiss on Braeden's cheek. "You be good for Daddy, okay? Don't go too close into the water." And then she turned around and placed a kiss on Derek's lips. "Take care of the birthday boy, okay? I'll see you a bit after lunch."

"What? No take care for me?"

"You can take care of yourself," Meredith shrugged. "My baby can't. So take care of him, okay?"

Derek rolled his eyes lightly and kissed her back. "We'll be back a little after lunch time, okay?"

* * *

"Dadaaaa!!!" Braeden suddenly screamed. Derek turned to look at him and threw his fishing pole down as he ran towards Braeden who was on all fours, crying his little heart out.

"Hey, hey," Derek picked him up and stood him upright. He looked at his hands and sighed as there were no bruises or anything. He hugged him and carried him, soothing him slowly with small back and forth motions on his back. "You're alright, buddy. What happened?"

"Pull!" Braeden muttered, wiping his eyes with his hands and pointed at his small fishing pole.

Derek bend over and picked up Braeden's fishing pole, at the end of it, came dangling a small fish. "Buddy, look. You caught a fishie!"

"Fishieee!!!" Braeden completely forgot about his small accident and clapped his hand in delight. He reached over and tried to catch the fish in his hand but Derek led it away from him.

"I'll get him for you, buddy," Derek reached for the hooked fish.

"Fishiee!!!" Braeden took the small fish from Derek and held it up proudly. "Me catch fishie!"

"C'mon, let's take a picture for Mommy, then you throw the fishie back into the water, okay?" Derek brought out his camera. Braeden grinned widely and after a few shots, Derek told him to throw the fish back into the water as he went to where he threw down his fishing pole.

* * *

"Mommy!" Braeden excitedly called out. "Mommy!"

"Baby!" Meredith took the little boy into her arms. Braeden leaned over and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Did you have fun with Dada?"

Braeden nodded his head furiously. "I caught fishie!"

"Really," Meredith smiled. "Was it big?"

"Uh-huh!" Braeden nodded, extending his hands both ways. "Big! Big! Big!"

"It was two inches, Mer," Derek laughed at his son's exaggerated gesture. "But it was a good catch."

"Big! Big!" Braeden chanted. "Biggggg fishiiiieeeeeee!!!"

"You want to show Mommy the picture?" Derek asked him.

"Uh-huh," Braeden nodded. Derek took out his camera and showed Meredith the pictures. "See, Mommy? Big fisshiiiee!!!"  
"I know, sweetie," Meredith just nodded as she placed a kiss on Braeden's cheeks. Meredith's eyes trailed down to the doll Braeden was holding and smirked at Derek. "You didn't have the heart to T-H-R-O-W away the D-O-L-L?"

"It's his birthday, Mer," Derek shrugged. "I'll get rid of that thing some other time."

"That's what you think," Meredith giggled.

* * *

"I'm afraid the birthday boy's exhausted," Meredith apologized to her guests as she held Braeden in her arms. "He's had a long day."

"I heard he caught his first fish today," Burke smiled lightly.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded proudly. "The whole two inches of it."

"But if you ask him," Derek butted in with a small laugh. "He'll tell you it's a meter long."

Everyone in the room laughed out loud causing Braeden to stir in Meredith's arms. He yawned and he faced the other people in the room, looking at them sleepily.

"Hey, Brae, happy birthday!"

Braeden mumbled something and went back to rest his head on the crook of Meredith's shoulder.

"He's not a morning person," Derek explained, smiling apologetically at the others.

"Remember that night we babysat for him?" Burke asked Christina.

"Yeah," Christina nodded. "Your little kid's one cranky joe in the morning."

"Hey, Braeden," George went closer to Braeden. "You want some ice cream, buddy?"

Braeden pouted and shook his head.

"Cake?" George asked.

Braeden still shook his head.

"What do you want to eat then?" George asked.

Braeden entangled his self from Meredith and reached inside his pocket, taking out a small plastic and reached into it and held up the fish he caught earlier that day. "FISHIE!!!" He grinned widely and proudly.

"Derek!" Meredith's eyes went wide as she looked at her husband.

"I told him to put it back into the water!" Derek defended his self as he looked at the dead fish his young son was holding. He shook his head, looking at his son. He was once again outsmartened by his 3-year old.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Fishie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 5 - The Redhead Monster**

"Monstwer! Monstwer! Monstwer!" Braeden chanted as he ran around in circles. He stretched his hands outwards like an airplane and continued to chant "Monstwer."

Derek watched silently as his son did what he did best, misbehave. He leaned a bit to the right where Meredith was sitting, also watching their son, and whispered. "Do you think he's got ADHD?"

Meredith shook her head.

"He's got the classic symptoms, Mer," Derek told her.

"He's just hyperactive," Meredith told him. "He's got no problem in focusing his attention."

"Were you like that when you were young?"

"No," Meredith looked at him abashed. "Were you?"

"I don't know," Derek shrugged. "I need to ask my Mom."

Meredith and Derek continued on watching there son run around in circles.

"Ah, there you go, the runner," Derek announced as he stood up and went after Braeden who suddenly ran out of the cafeteria. Meredith chuckled as she too, stood up and followed her two boys. She caught up with them in front of the nurses counter. Derek was carrying Braeden in his arms and Braeden was pointing and shouting at the she-devil herself, Addison Montgomery.

"Monswter! Monstwer! Monstwer!"

"Addison," Meredith acknowledged her presence.

"Meredith," Addison gave her a curt nod and a polite smile. She then looked at Derek and Braeden. "What did you do, Derek? Show him a picture of me and told him I was a monster?"

"Very funny, Addison," Derek faked a laugh. "He just tells em' as he sees em'."

"Well then, you do look good to eat," Addison spoke in a low tone, inching closer to Braeden.

"Monstwer!!! Aaah!!!" Braeden screamed more loudly this time as he hid his face on the crook of Derek's shoulder.

"Much thanks, Addison, you scared the crap out of him!" Derek frowned at her. "He already has trouble sleeping alone."

"Cwap! Cwap!" Braeden chanted, though muffled because of Derek's sweater, the new word he heard Derek say. Derek winced at his son's new word.

"I guess we know now where your son gets his vocabulary," Addison smiled at Derek and then at Meredith. "You should really filter out your husband's words. Bad for the kid."

"Boys will be boys..." Meredith and Addison shared a laugh.

"Since when did you two start liking each other?" Derek eyed the two of them.

"Since we both realized that having you as a husband is pain in the ass," Addison smirked at Derek. "You have to be thankful you've got your little one to tie down Meredith to you, Derek, or else she'd be halfway across the country by now, running from you."

Meredith laughed out loud a little and Derek gave her a look. She immediately stopped laughing and put on a serious face as she shook her head and mouthed 'No' to him. Derek gave her one last look before he looked at Addison once again. "What brings you here, Addison?"

"I'm here for a consult," she said. "I have a 34 year old patient with..."

"Who do you want?" Derek interjected her.

"Since you deliberately cut off my little speech... I need the help of the country's top cardiosurgeon," Addison replied.

"I'll have Burke come into my office later, we three need to talk. In the meantime, feel free to wreak havoc, Addison," Derek walked past her, heading for the daycare as Meredith gave Addison a small apologetic smile and ran off to go to her interns.

"Bye, cutie!" Addison waved at Braeden who was still situated on the crook of his father's neck. His little face went into an adorable grimace and he stuck his tongue out at Addison.

"Monstwer!" he squeaked and then he closed his eyes shut in efforts of not seeing the redheaded monster.

* * *

"Boo!" 

"Monstwer!!!" Braeden screamed and ran the other way. Addison laughed out loud as she ran after the toddler. She picked him up despite his protests. "No! No!"

"What are you doing running around here, cutie?" Addison asked the boy.

"He probably snuck out of the daycare again," the nurse by the counter said. "He does that alot. We all call him the runner."

"That's not very nice of you, cutie," Addison told Braeden who has stopped screaming and was looking at her intently. "Finally got tired of screaming, huh?"

"Who you?" Braeden asked suddenly.

"I'm Addison. And you?" Addison asked, though she already knew his name.

"Bwaeden," he replied and he put up his dolly. "This dolly."

"Dolly, huh?" Addison smiled at him. "You want me to put you down?"

"No," Braeden shook his head. He took a hold of her hair and pulled on it. **Hard.**

"Hey! That hurt!" Addison cried out. Braeden giggled and pulled on it more.

"Braeden!" Derek's stern voice startled the boy. He gave him a stern look as he took him from Addison's arms.

"You've got a hair-puller there, Derek," Addison smiled amusedly. "You'd better watch out... And the doll? Major alert."

"You'd should be thankful I plan on being a good father, Addison," Derek glared at her and looked at Braeden. "Apologize to the redhead, Braeden."

Braeden looked at Addison and then at Derek. The little boy shook his head furiously. "Nu-uh! Monstwer!"

"Braeden," Derek spoke with warning and Braeden could already sense it.

"Sorreeeeee," Braeden looked at Addison for a second with sincerity and then he stuck his tongue out her the next. He giggled and looked at Derek was who was looking at him expectantly, still in disbelief. "Dada? Bwaeden good boy?"  
"For saying sorry, you are, Brae," Derek nodded, placing a kiss on his head. He placed him down and kneeled down, looking at him in the eye. "Now you go back to the daycare, okay?"

Braeden pouted but nodded. He turned around and walked away, dragging his doll with him. Derek stood up and watched as Braeden until he entered the daycare center.

"Have you talked with Preston?" Derek asked Addison.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's going to fly with me to New York the day after tomorrow."

"Good then," Derek nodded in relief. "Are you sure you can't catch an earlier trip?"

"Why do you hate me that much, Derek Shepherd?"

"Cos' as my son said," Derek gave her a small playful smirk as he walked past her slowly. "You're a monstwer."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Addison really is a monstwer. ha-ha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 6 – Baby Equals Dolly**

"Smell the nappy, Dada," Braeden brought his dolly's tushie towards Derek's face.

"Brae!" Derek leaned backwards, avoiding the doll from smoldering his face.

"Smell the nappy! Time for change!" Braeden recited.

"Who taught you that?"

"Mommy," Braeden replied, bringing the doll's tushie near his nose and sniffed it. He shook his head and grinned at Derek. "No poopie yet!"

Derek raised his eyebrow and let out a deep breathe. His wife had been teaching their son too much. He leaned forward and smiled at Braeden. "Hey, buddy, would you like to fishing with Dada tomorrow?"

"Fishing?" Braeden placed his dolly on his lap and grimaced.

"Dada has the day off, you want to go fishing with me?"

"Can dolly come?" Braeden asked.

"Just you and Dada, Brae. No dolly."

"But dolly needs to be changed and smelled nappy and feed milk," Braeden reasoned out, frowning.

"We'll leave dolly with Mommy? How about that?"

"Mommy said me need to take dolly all time!"

"Now why did Mommy tell you such a thing?"

"She said me need wesponsility!"

"Responsibility, buddy," Derek sighed, playfully ruffling his son's blond hair. "It guess we'll just go to the park then."

* * *

"MOMMY!" Braeden sobbed, reaching out towards Meredith. 

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Meredith took him from Derek's arms and tried to calm him down. His deadly grip on her told her something was wrong.

"Dolly gone! Dolly gone!"

"What?"

"Dolly gone in sand, Dada said big man took dolly," Braeden spoke in between sobs. "Mommy…"

"Shhh," Meredith rubbed his back. "Sweetie, it's alright. Dada will go find the dolly, okay?"

"Dada said no!" Braeden sobbed more.

"Der!"

"I didn't do anything to it, Mer," Derek shook his head, shrugging. "He wouldn't stop crying! Everyone was looking at us!

"Well _someone _took his dolly, Der, maybe that's why he was crying," Meredith glared at him.

"I didn't take it okay!"

"You're not a very good liar, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith snickered, carrying Braeden up the stairs and into his room. She calmed him down and placed him in his bed. Making sure he was already asleep, she walked out of the room and found Derek standing in the hallway. "Where is it?"

"Damnit, Mer," he frowned as he rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow him. They went into the garage and he opened the trunk and brought out the doll and handed it to her.

It was covered in dirt and mud and its face was smashed.

"Derek! What the hell did you do to it!?"

"I asked two teenage boys to get the dolly for me and then it kinda accidentally fell onto a puddle while I was making my way to the car to hide it," Derek shrugged, eyeing the doll.

"You murdered it!"

"A bike could have run over it... Accidentally..."

"Damnit, Der! What the hell am I supposed to do with this!?"

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Tomorrow? During your lunch break... You are going to the toy store to buy a doll exactly like this," Meredith rammed the doll into his chest and left him.

"Mer, he'll grow out of it!" he threw the doll back in the trunk and closed it. He walked after her. "I'll buy him a robot tomorrow."

"It's not the same as the dolly!"

"Why does it matter that he has a _dolly_, Mer! He's a boy!" Derek argued as they reached their bedroom. "Boys don't play with dolls!"

"That's cos' he needs the responsibility, Derek!" she turned around, right in front of their bed and glared at him. "He needs to learn how to take care of a baby!"

"Mer, he's 3! And he's a boy! Why would he need to know how to take care of a baby!?" he asked her, confused.

"Cos' in 7 months he's going to have baby sister or brother to help take care of! That's why!" she huffed.

Derek looked at him in shock. His eyes went wide and a large grin adorned his face. "Really? You're pregnant?"

"Congratulations, Dada," she said with a small smile.

"Oh god!" Derek pulled her into a hug and spun her around before they both landed on the bed. He was on top of her and he smiled widely. "Mer! This is great! I'm going to be a Dada again!"

"Now are you going to go buy Brae his dolly?"

"I'll buy him all the dollies in the world, Mer," Derek murmured as he kissed her.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**ha-ha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 7 - Ex-Dada over Dada**

"Wowwwww," Braeden's small mouth went wide in awe as he looked up at the man hovering over him.

"What's your name?" the man asked him, towering over him.

"Bwaeden," Braeden replied. Suddenly remembering he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. He giggled lightly and with one last look at the man, ran off towards the nurses counter.

"Watch out, it's the runner!" the head nurse pointed at Braeden and the nearest nurse picked the little boy up.

"Braeden," the nurse who picked him up spoke. "Did you sneak out of the daycare again?"

"Nu-uh," Braeden shook his head furiously, his eyes fixated on Mark who was walking towards them.

"Is this the infamous Shepherd boy?" Mark asked the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan."

"Well, it's good thing you didn't get your father's dark wavy hair, Braeden, that'll be a hard mess to fix each morning," Mark grinned at the boy who was still looking at him in awe.

"Who you?"

"I'm Mark, I'm your Daddy's best friend. Ex… But that was a long time ago."

"Ex-Dada?"

"Ummm, no," Mark shook his head. "I'm your Dada's _ex-best friend_."

"Well if it isn't my fellow dirty mistress..."

Mark turned around and came face to face with Meredith.

"Mommy!" Braeden excitedly shouted.

Meredith smiled at the nurse and took Braeden into her own arms. "Hi, baby. You snuck out of daycare again?"

"Noooooo," Braeden shook his head. He pointed towards Mark. "Look! Ex-Dada!"

"What?" Meredith looked at Mark in shock.

"I told him I was his Dada's ex-best friend… The kid mixes up his words, Mer," Mark shrugged.

"Derek's gonna K-I-L-L you," she warned him playfully.

"Let him add to his list of reasons why he wants to," he shrugs once again. "So…"

"What?"

"I heard another Shepherd kid's on the way," Mark smirked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded with a smile. "Baby number 2."

"I guess you won't be the baby anymore, Braeden," Mark leaned closer to Braeden.

"Shush! Don't tell him that!" Meredith gently hit him on the arm.

"Lil' Bwaeden inside Mommy!" Braeden said knowingly, reaching below to pat Meredith's tummy.

"So it's a boy?"

"I'm just 3 months along, we haven't found out."

"Then…"

"Derek's been insisting it's a boy so that Braeden could have someone to play robots with."

"Let me guess. Derek's not too keen on the doll, huh?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, laughing. "He thinks if we have a girl, Braeden would… You know…"

"Derek had 3 sisters, he turned out okay."

"He said it was different cos' he didn't play with dolls back then,"

"Or so he says…" Mark smirks.

"If you tell me what you know, I'll make it worth your while," she bargained.

"What do you have that would make it worth my while?" he challenged.

"I'll let the little tot hang around with you," she motioned towards Braeden in her arms. "That'll definitely be a good few hours. He could take you around and introduce you to all the doctors and nurses."

"Hmmm, nurses," Mark nodded as he thought about it. "Deal then."

"Now tell me what you know."

"You didn't hear it from me? But a certain Malibu Barbie of Nancy's seem to always make it into Derek's room when he was young."

"Really?" Meredith grinned amusedly.

"Yeah," he nods. "Now do I get the tot?"

"Just make sure he gets back to daycare before lunch, Derek picks him up at exactly 12 for lunch," she tells him as she hands Braeden over to Mark. "You go with Uncle Mark, okay, sweetie?"

"Oh-kay, Mommy," Braeden nodded as he leaned forward to give Meredith a big kiss.

"Definitely a Momma's boy," Mark grinned. "I definitely wouldn't want to be there when you pop the other kid out. This boy here would go over the roof with jealousy."

"Just," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Get him back before lunch to the daycare."

"Fine, fine," Mark nodded and watched as Meredith blew a flying kiss towards his son and walked away.

-

"La-dee-daa-daa-daaaaaaaaa!" Braeden's voice came from nowhere. Derek dropped the pen he was holding and turned the corner to see his son in the arms of his ex-best friend who he hasn't seen for at least three years. His brows furrowed and he couldn't help grit his teeth as he stalked over to the two.

"Might I ask what you're doing with my son, Mark," Derek said out loud making Mark turn around to face him.

"Dada!" Braeden smiled widely as he saw Derek.

"Derek," Mark greeted, not even a bit affected by the fact that Derek's son was for some reason with him. "Nice to see you. It's been a long time, man."

"Don't _man _me," Derek glared at him. "And again, what's my son doing with you?"

"Meredith asked me to babysit for a few hours," Mark replied, smiling down at Braeden. "Right, Braeden?"

"Uh-huh," Braedon nodded.

"Well then, come with Dada now, Brae," Derek held out his hands to get Braeden.

"No!" Braeden stubbornly shook his head. "Ex-Dada!"

"Ex-Dada?" Derek's brows furrowed even deeper. "What the…"

"Not my fault, man," Mark shrugged. "The kid kept calling me it."

"C'mon now, Brae," Derek once again held his hands out towards Braeden.

Braeden shook his head and buried his small face on the crook of Mark's shoulders.

"Brae," Derek called out to his son.

"Lunch with Ex-Dada!" Braeden shouted. "Lunch with Ex-Dada! Lunch with Ex-Dadaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

For a second, Derek looked embarrassed at the scene his son was creating until Mark decided to save him from his misery.

"Look, Shep, I'll just take the little guy to lunch," Mark offered. "I've got no one to eat lunch with anyway."

Derek gritted his teeth and glared at Mark. "Fine. Just get him back to daycare after."

"Sure thing, man," Mark nodded.

Derek gave Mark one last warning look and turned to walk away. It took him at least two meters before he heard his enthusiastic son bidding him good-bye in a fit of giggles.

"Bye Dada! Bye Dada! Bye-bye! Bye-bye!"

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Bad Braeden. Tsktsk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Littlest Shepherd**

**-- -- --**

**-- -- -- **

**Adorable Deed # 1 - Sick Dada**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Meredith asked once again as they walked towards the car. He's been sneezing all over the place since last night and he refused to admit that he was sick.

"It's just a cold," Derek told her for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe you should just skip the day, Der," she advised him.

"I'm not about to skip the day because of a cold, Mer," he replied. He looked down at the half-asleep toddler in his arms and gently shook him. "You go to Mommy, Brae."

"Nooooo," Braeden shook his head, snuggling deeper into Derek's arms.

"Dada has a cold and he doesn't want you to get it, okay?"

"We goin' to hospwial?" Braeden asked sleepily.

"Yeah, buddy," Derek nodded as Braeden finally let himself be handed to Meredith.

"Ex-Dada there?" Braeden asked from Meredith's arms.

Meredith looked at Derek who was gritting his teeth again at the mention of _Ex-Dada_. Braeden has been skipping lunch with Derek for almost a week now ever since Mark came to town.

"Yeah, sweetie," Meredith nodded, placing a kiss on his soft curls. "Ex-Dada will be in the hospital."

"Lunch date," Braeden murmured sleepily as he went back to sleep.

Derek's incoming rant about Mark was set aside by the sneeze that came from him for the tenth time that morning.

"Just a cold, Mer," he cut Meredith out knowing what she was just about to say.

By the time noon came, Derek's cold has spiked into a fever that made him cancel all his meetings and OR time.

"Derek?" Meredith entered his office to find him splayed across the couch, his arms on top of his eyes, shielding the light that was coming from his glass panes. Meredith reached over and touched his forehead to check his temperature. "You're burning up. I told you to stay at home."

"I should have listened to you," he mumbled and groaned. "I feel like shit."

"I'll be out by 4 later, can you hold on till then?" she asked as she ran her hands on his hair gently. "Or do you want me to have someone take you home now?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'll just wait for you. I don't think I want to move anyway."

"Okay," she nodded, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead. "I'm gonna go check on Braeden. Mark might not be there to take him."

"Kill him for me," Derek murmured. "A dying man's wish."

"Derek!" Meredith lightly slapped his arm that he was using to cover his eyes.

"Hey!" he removed his arm and glared at her. "Stop hitting the dying man, Mer!"

"You're not dying," she rolled her eyes, giving him another light slap, this time on the biceps.

"I am, can't you see?" he dramatically sighed.

"You're worse than Braeden when he's sick," she rolled her eyes once again.

"Does that mean I can cuddle with you all day long?" he asked with a smirk, knowing that their son was inseparable from Meredith when he was sick.

"You're too big for me to be carrying around, Der," she joked with him.

"That's too bad," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

"I'll go check on Brae now, okay?"

Derek just nodded and Meredith left his office and walked to the daycare. She found Braeden playing with a couple of other kids and she called out to him.

"Mommy!" Braeden greeted her enthusiastically as she knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Is your Uncle Markie around, Brae? Dada surely can't have lunch with you today, sweetie," Meredith told his son.

"Dada?" Braeden asked Meredith.

"He's sick, baby," Meredith told him.

"Sick?" Braeden asked. "Boo-boo?"

"He's got a fever,"

"Boo-boo?" Braeden asked again.

"Yes, sweetie," Meredith nodded in defeat, Braeden was never going to get what fever meant. "Dada has a boo-boo."

"Boo-boo..." Braeden echoed.

"Oh hey," Meredith pointed at Mark who just entered the daycare. "Look who's here."

"Hey, lunch buddy," Mark knelt down and greeted the boy. "You ready for our lunch date?"

Braeden just looked at him without saying anything.

"Is Derek alright? I heard the nurses talking that he cancelled all his OR time and meetings," Mark looked up at Meredith who already stood up from her place.

"He's really not feeling well, he's cooped up in his office for now," she replied. She looked at her watch. "You got him?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "Lunch date with Uncle Markie."

"No!" Braeden shook his head furiously, stepping away from Mark. "No lunch date! I want sick Dada. Please, Mommy? Pleaseeee."

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Meredith's legs as he looked up at her with begging eyes.

"You want to go have lunch with Dada?"

"Uh-huh," Braeden nodded eagerly. "Dada! Dada!"

"Guess I just lost my lunch date," Mark stood up. He gave Braeden an affectionate pat on the head. "Tell Derek I wish him well, Mer. Bye, kid!"

Braeden didn't even notice Mark as he left the room as he continued on persuading Meredith to take him with her.

"Okay then, let's go to Dada, sweetie," Meredith motioned for him to follow which he did eagerly.

"Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!" Braeden chanted as he stomped behind Meredith towards Derek's office. Meredith gave a little knock before opening the door. Derek shifted on the couch and looked at his visitors. He gave a little smile as he saw Meredith and his smile got a bit bigger when Braeden's head popped from behind Meredith's legs.

"Hey, buddy," Derek greeted his son.

"Dada?" Braeden's eyes got wide as he saw Derek on the couch. He stepped from behind Meredith and approached the couch. He ran his small hand across Derek's arms in a soothing manner. "Dada alwight?"

"I'll be okay, buddy, nothing to worry about."

Braeden suddenly climbed the couch and situated his self on top of Derek, laying his head on Derek's chest. "Bwaeden love Dada, Dada."

"Does he think I'm D-Y-I-N-G?" Derek let out a small chuckle as he patted his son's back and looked at Meredith.

"All he knows is that you have a boo-boo," Meredith let out a small chuckle too as she watched her son cuddle against Derek.

"Bwaeden kiss boo-boo, all betta!" Braeden kissed him all over the place, earning a laugh from both his parents.

"Yes, buddy, all better," Derek murmured as he ran his hand through his son's back.

"Maybe I should take him, wouldn't want him to get what you have," Meredith gently reminded him.

"Just give me a few more minutes, Mer," Derek softly said as he smiled down at his son, his son who was at all times mischievous was doing something incredibly adorable, and he didn't want it to end just yet.

-- -- --

-- -- --

**WOW. I just realized it's been more than a year since I updated this. WOW. That's all I can say for now... WOW.**


End file.
